1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various electro-optical devices that use a light emitting element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as OLED) have been proposed. In a general configuration of the electro-optical device, a pixel circuit that includes a light emitting element, a transistor, or the like is provided in correspondence with a pixel among an image to be displayed, corresponding to intersection of a scan line and a data line.
In the configuration, if a data signal having a potential according to a gradation level of the pixel is applied to a gate of the transistor, the transistor supplies a light emitting element with a current according to a gate-source voltage. According to this, the light emitting element emits light in brightness according to a gradation level.
In a driving method that uses a transistor to adjust a light emission intensity, if threshold voltages of transistors provided to each pixel vary, a current that flows through a light emitting element varies, and thereby image quality of a display image is decreased. Thus, in order to prevent image quality from decreasing, it is necessary to compensate for variation of the threshold voltage of a transistor. Hence, in order to adjust a gate voltage of the transistor to the threshold voltage, a device is proposed in which a compensation transistor is provided between the gate, and a drain or a source of the transistor and a coupling capacitor is provided between the gate of the transistor and a data line (for example, JP-A-2009-282191). In the device, a capacitance element is added to the data line in the outside of the pixel, so as to compensate for lack of capacitance due to miniaturization of the pixel.
However, in JP-A-2009-282191, the capacitance element is added to the data line in the outside of the pixel, and thus, there is a possibility that the size of a circuit increases and cost increases.